Vehicle wheel rims are commonly mounted to a hub by lug nuts fastened down on an equal number of lug studs. Sometimes the lug nuts come loose; sometimes they were never properly tightened to begin with; or sometimes they are too tight. Having a way to remotely alert a driver of these conditions may be helpful.